Her Wise Language
by mystery of the mist
Summary: Audrey's staying at Tony's and she is not exactly on her best behavior. He now has to take the role of a parent. WARNING: CONTAINS THE SPANKING/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF A TEENAGER!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW!**

**WARNINGS: CONTAINS SPANKING/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF A TEENAGER! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT, TURN BACK NOW. DON'T FLAME-YOU'LL BE LAUGHED AT. AND IT ALSO CONTAINS CUSS WORDS!**

**Sequel to _All Because She's Scared_**

Audrey was tired-dead tired. In fact, she felt as if she should by lying on an autopsy table. That's how tired she was.

That had been her second spanking. And boy, did her ass ever hurt.

The check-up had made her sob. That alone made her embarrassed. Audrey Hannah Gibbs was absolutely not a wimp. Not even close. She just had a little bit of fear.

Gibbs had said, "I'll be right back."

With her eyes Audrey followed him up the stairs and saw him walk towards a woman with authority. This was the director of NCIS, Jennifer Sheppard. Jenny had been extremely nice to Audrey through the whole adoption process and when they saw each other in passing. Though it may be weird to say, since she wasn't married to Gibbs, but Jenny took the place of a mother in Audrey's life.

"Ooooh," Tony said in a kiddie voice.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Must you be so immature?"

Now Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ziva, you know that those two are dying to touch lips again."

"Is that so, Agent DiNozzo?" a female voice said, authority leaking in every syllable.

Tony gulped. "J-Just a thought, Director."

* * *

_One Week Later:_

"So, since it appears you aren't working on anything at the moment, Agent DiNozzo, so why don't you go see Abby?" Jenny suggested.

Tony stood up quickly, nodding. "Yes, Director."

"Agent McGee, I'm having some problems with my Internet, do you mind looking at it?" That was partly true. Jenny had done this and that to some wires to make it appear that there were problems.

"Of course, Director."

Tim headed to the director's office.

Jenny turned to Ziva, but before she could say anything, Ziva said, "You know what? No one is really kind enough to Jimmy Palmer. I think I will go talk to him."

Ziva had gotten the message that they wanted everyone out of there.

Gibbs and Jenny walked over to Audrey. Audrey asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"Is there a reason for you to be?" Gibbs questioned.

"Not that I'm aware of."

Jenny smiled comfortingly. "You're not in trouble, Audrey. But we came to tell you that I have to go on a mission, top secret. Jeth-your father is going to be accompanying me."

"Who am I gonna stay with?"

"She can stay with me," Tony said, approaching the bullpen. He knew that Jenny had asked him to leave and she'd be upset to have him back early (it was, after all, a private conversation) so he volunteered himself.

"Very well, Agent DiNozzo. Je-Agent Gibbs, are you okay with that?"

Gibbs sighed. "I guess DiNozzo's gonna be the best we can get."

"I don't need to be babysat, you know," Audrey announced, rising to her feet. "I have looked after myself for my entire life."

"Tony's just going to make sure you're okay for a few days."

"I'm a teenager, not a kid!" Audrey snapped.

"It's not up for discussion, Audrey."

"Yes, it most absolutely is!"

"Audrey, sit down now. If I hear one more word out of you, you won't like what happens."

Audrey got a look on her face that suggested she was up to no good. "One. There's my one word."

"Don't test me, Audrey," Gibbs warned, leaning on the desk with his hands.

"And why shouldn't I?"

Gibbs walked around the desk. "I think you need an attitude adjustment."

He turned her around and delivered three swats to Audrey's bottom.

DiNozzo looked away, knowing what it felt like to be in that situation.

"Jethro!" Jenny exclaimed. "Take it easy on her. She's thirteen, you can't blame her for feeling that way."

Gibbs glared at Jenny. "So you think that it's acceptable for her to answer me back?"

Jenny sighed. "Do what you want, Jethro."

Audrey walked over to Jenny, fast, and grabbed her hand. "Come here, please."

The thirteen-year-old lead Jenny into the womens' bathroom. "Jenny, I just got it!"

A look of confusion spread across Jenny's face, and then understanding followed. "Aw, you're growing up!"

Audrey glared, her scowl rivaling the famous Gibbs glare.

Jenny stated, "I'm sorry, Audrey. I have some pads in my bag. BRB."

"Wait," Audrey said, smiling. "You know text lingo?"

Jenny laughed. "I'm not that old you know."

Audrey giggled as Jenny went up to her office.

* * *

Tony followed Gibbs and Audrey home. Audrey packed a bag, kissed her father goodbye, and got into Tony's car.

Tony grinned. "Well, kid, you finally got away."

Audrey scowled and reached out to head slap DiNozzo. He flinched. "Dude, you hit as hard as your father. Did he just teach you that?"

She beamed. "I knew I was tougher than you! Nope, I've always been able to hit. And I'm a chick, not a dude."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, then. Dudette, you hit as hard as your father."

"Wow, DiNozzo, wow."

When they got to Tony's place, he unlocked the apartment door and they went inside. He showed Audrey where she'd be staying for the weekend.

"Oh, and by the way, Gibbs isn't the only one who knows how to spank someone's ass," Tony warned, his voice more of a parent's than his normal, goof ball self.

Audrey turned to face him. "Let me guess, my dad told you to tell me that so I wouldn't get into any trouble."

Tony smiled. "You got that right."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I _love_ this movie!" Audrey shrieked, sitting next to Tony on the couch.

"Did you ever see the show _Bewitched_, or just the movie?" Tony asked.

"Just the movie."

"You gotta watch the show. I'm sure there'll be reruns on sometime."

"I'll find a way to watch it."

After the movie finished, Tony said, "Time for bed."

"Dude, it's only 12:45."

"Yeah, that's past midnight. Gibbs told me that you were supposed to be in bed at eleven, no later."

Audrey sighed. "There's gotta be something else on to watch. How am I supposed to go to bed if I know that there's something else on? And anyway, my dad's not here."

Then the phone rang. "Abby's right. He does have some sort of ESP or something." He picked up the phone. "Hey, boss. Are you and the director having some fun? Five star hotels have nice beds, you know."

_"DiNozzo, if you don't stop that in the next four seconds I will have you wake up Audrey so she can head slap you."_

Tony cringed, but not because of the threatening of the headslap. "Yeah, boss, about that...she's kind refusing to go to sleep."

Audrey's eyes widened. "Shut up!" she shrieked.

Gibbs had heard her. _"DiNozzo, make her go to sleep now."_

"If you even think about coming near me I will kick your ass and will make sure that you'll never have the chance to reproduce!" Audrey yelled.

Gibbs had heard that, too. _"Take her over you knee, DiNozzo."_

"Why?"

_"Well, I thought that it would be kind of obvious that she shouldn't answer you back. In an insult, too."_

Tony sighed. "Fine. You and the director finish playing."

_"DiNozzo, if you don't quiet yourself soon, Audrey won't be the only one with a sore ass when I get home."_

"Got it, boss. Goodnight."

_"Goodnight, DiNozzo. Tell Audrey I said goonight."_

Tony hung up the phone. "Audrey Gibbs, get over here."

Uh-oh. Audrey knew where this was going and she wasn't going to go there.

"No, you're not my father. You have no right to spank me. It'll just make you a pervert."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Listen, Audrey, your father told me to do this. It wasn't my choice. I know I'm not your idea of a guardian but right now I am yours. Over my lap. Now. And pants down. That pervert comment costed you them. You're lucky I'm sparing you your panties."

"Oh my god, I'm sick of dealing with bastards and all of their shit!"

Tony grabbed the young teenager. "That's it, your panties are coming down, too. Take them down." When she didn't, he said, "NOW!"

"NO!"

She tried to run for it. But having the advantage of being a special agent, Tony was able to stop her before she was two feet away from him. He pulled her pajama pants and panties down to her ankles and began to apply swats to her bare bottom.

"I'm s-sorry, T-Tony!" she shouted.

"You're only sorry that you went too far and for getting yourself a spanking. We're nowhere near done yet, I assure you that, Audrey."

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Tony stopped. Audrey was sobbing. He gently rubbed her back. "Listen, kid, I know what it feels like to be in this position. Trust me, I've been here countless times before. But I really can't comfort anyone like your father can. Sorry. But let me try, though." He continued to rub her back. "You're okay, Audrey. It's all over now," he said softly.

And Audrey knew it was. "You did fine with comforting me, Tony. Thanks for being a great big brother."

Tony took her in his arms and carried her into the spare bedroom. "Goodnight, Audrey. Your dad told me to tell you goodnight, too."

"If he calls, tell him I said goodnight. And goodnight, Tony."

Tony turned off the light, but before he could close the door, Audrey said, "Tony, wait."

Tony stopped. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the third person to care about me. You, Dad, and Jenny all do."

Tony smiled. "Goodnight, honey." God, did he ever feel like a father.

"Goodnight, Tony." And then she let slumber take over her.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
